1. Field
The invention relates to a display panel assembly and a method of manufacturing a display panel therefrom, and particularly, to a display panel assembly having a structure in which upper and lower mother substrates are bonded by a seal pattern and a method of manufacturing a display panel therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device, an electric field effect display (“FED”) device, an electrophoretic display device, etc.
Particularly, the liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate and a color filter substrate bonded to each other such as by an adhesive, with a liquid crystal layer including liquid crystals between the two substrates. The thin film transistor substrate includes a plurality of the thin film transistor arrays, and the color filter substrate includes a plurality of color filter arrays.